Adrian Phoenix
Adrian Phoenix — Author Website * Adrian Phoenix author of Dark Urban Fantasy About the Author As a writer, a person, and a mother, I’ve always believed in following your dreams, following your heart. It’s also important to keep your heart, so I also believe in being prepared for zombie attacks and can’t stress enough the importance of having regular family drills so every member of the household is zombie-ready. One never knows. Make sure the sofa is ready to push in front of the door. Be clear that if a member of the family is on the wrong side of the door when the zombie action goes down. They remain on the wrong side of the door. The greater good, etc. I live in Springfield, Oregon in a zombie-free home (except when meeting deadlines) with three cats, Amiga, Keats, and Emily and have two sons and three grandchildren and two granddogs. I’m the author of The Maker’s Song and Hoodoo series and short stories (the short stuff usually under Adrian Nikolas Phoenix). I love to read and see movies, enjoy hiking with my granddog, Cielo, (immortalized in Black Dust Mambo and Black Heart Loa), and hanging out with friends. I also love creepy things and yearns to go on a paranormal investigation. I also hope to do a haunted tour one day. ~ Adrian Bio Genres Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’YA‘’’=Young Adult, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk Other Writings Anthologies: * (none on site) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Craig White — Maker's Song series * Artist: Steve Stone — Hoodoo series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Adrian Phoenix Quotes (Author of A Rush of Wings) ~ GR Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Maker’s Song series | ADRIAN PHOENIX ~ Author *The Maker's Song series by Adrian Phoenix *Goodreads | Hoodoo series by Adrian Phoenix ~ GR *Adrian Phoenix ~ FF *Adrian Nikolas Phoenix - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Adrian Phoenix Author Page ~ Shelfari *Adrian Phoenix author of Maker's Song, Hoodoo series ~ FictFact *Adrian Phoenix | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Adrian Phoenix - The Maker's Song Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG ~ summary *Dark Urban Fantasy: A Rush of Wings - Adrian Phoenix ~ whole series summary, excerpts World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG ~ world-building *The Maker's Song Series ~ Shelfari *Maker's Song Glossaries, etc: **Maker’s Song Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Cajun Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Hoodoo Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Hoodoo Spells | ADRIAN PHOENIX Interviews: *Interview Archive | ADRIAN PHOENIX AUTHOR OF DARK URBAN FANTASY Reviews: *Preternatural Reviews: Etched in Bone - The Maker's Song #4 *On Midnight Wings - Book #5 of The Maker's Song *Review: On Midnight Wings (Maker's Song #5) | All Things Urban Fantasy Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Artist: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography Author: *ADRIAN PHOENIX *Goodreads | Adrian Phoenix (Author of A Rush of Wings) Community: *(3) Adrian Phoenix *Adrian Phoenix (@AdrianPhoenix) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song -1)-2008.jpg|1. A Rush of Wings (2008— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2081569.A_Rush_of_Wings In the Blood (The Maker's Song #2) by Adrian Phoenix .jpg|2. In the Blood (2008—Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2888973-in-the-blood Beneath the Skin (The Maker's Song #3) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|3. Beneath the Skin (2009—Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6383537-beneath-the-skin Etched in Bone (The Maker's Song #4) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|4. Etched in Bone (2011—Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8230578-etched-in-bone On Midnight Wings (The Maker's Song #5) by Adrian Phoenix .jpg|5. On Midnight Wings (2013—Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10381472-on-midnight-wings Black Dust Mambo (Hoodoo -1) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|1. Black Dust Mambo (2010—Hoodoo series) by Phoenix—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7098861-black-dust-mambo Black Heart Loa (Hoodoo #2) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|2. Black Heart Loa (2011—Hoodoo series) by Phoenix—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9686423-black-heart-loa Category:Authors